La Relève
by Titepau04
Summary: La suite de toutes mes autres fictions... Vous allez découvrir une Aylee, hum, comment dire? Adolescente! NCISLA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà mon tout dernier bébé... Vous verrez que cette fiction n'est pas très longue... Je viens tout juste de la finir! Alors, je vous laisse la savourer et découvrir cette nouvelle Aylee ! ^^**

* * *

« Aylee, lève-toi ! Il est 10 heures ! Tu vas pas passer la journée au lit ! »

« Oh ça va ! C'est pas parce que toi, tu ne dors que 4 heures par nuit, qu'on doit tous faire pareil ! Laisse-moi dormir ! »

« Tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec ton papa chéri ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre

« Papa ! Tu abuses ! Et mon intimité, tu en fais quoi ?! »

_Oh, ces ados ! Vraiment pas facile !_ pensa G en sortant de la pièce

« Super ! » grommela-t-elle en se levant « Je ne peux plus dormir maintenant ! »

Elle se leva et passa devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle regarda ses cheveux longs et bouclés. Elle avait hérité des cheveux et des tâches de rousseur de sa mère ! Mais elle avait gardé les yeux bleus de son père. Elle soupira de désespoir en voyant les nœuds que contenaient ses cheveux… Elle commença à les démêler et se perdit dans ses pensées…

Leur vie avait quelque peu changée depuis la mort d'Alicia. Pour commencer, ils avaient déménagé. Callen leur avait trouvé une adorable petite maison avec un jardin tout mignon dans lequel elle adorait passer des heures à bronzer ! […]

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une délicieuse odeur de pancakes.

« Huummm ! Papa, je t'aime ! » en se précipitant dans la cuisine, affamée !

« Je savais bien que j'arriverai à te faire sortir de ton lit ! Quelle gourmande tu es ! Je me demande de qui tu peux bien tenir ?! Non, je sais en fait ! » dit-il en éclatant de rire, la voyant se jeter sur le petit déjeuner

« Pardon de t'avoir crié dessus… Je suis contente de pouvoir passer la journée avec toi ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?»

« Vu le temps, que dirais-tu d'une journée DVD ? »

« Génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras

Le lendemain matin

« Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie » dit Callen au réveil de sa fille

« Merci Papa ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en prenant le cadeau que lui tendait son père. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet qui contenait des clés « Wooww ! Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? »

« Je sais pas ! A quoi tu penses ?! » lui répondit son père, taquin

« Papa ! »

« Va voir dehors… »

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison suivi par son père, amusé par son comportement

« Woww, woww, woww ! » s'écria la jeune fille en sautillant sur place à la vue de la voiture qui l'attendait. « Ca me va bien, dis ?! » demanda-t-elle à son père en s'installant derrière le volant

« Oui ! » lui répondit-il en riant -_Dire qu'elle a déjà 16 ans-_ « C'est une sacrée journée pour toi ! Prête pour ton stage ? »

« Oh que oui ! Laisse moi 5 minutes et je suis opérationnelle !» lui lança-t-elle en courant dans sa chambre pour se préparer « Et voilà ! »

« Tu m'emmènes ? »

« Ooooohhhhh ! »

Aujourd'hui commençait son stage au NCIS. Depuis toute petite, elle voulait devenir Agent Spécial comme ses parents.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hacienda à 9h00. Il y avait eu du changement à l'OPS, depuis la mort d'Alicia il y a 12 ans. Tout d'abord, Hetty avait pris sa retraite et Nell avait pris sa place. Le Directeur Adjoint Granger avait eu une nouvelle affectation à la Nouvelle Orléans. Le poste étant disponible, fut proposé à Callen qui accepta mais à la condition de continuer à aller sur le terrain quand même.

« Bonjour Nell »

« Monsieur le Directeur Adjoint »

« Nell… »

« Callen, pardon ! »

Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on l'appelle autrement que par son nom, comme avant.

Sam était toujours égal à lui-même « Monsieur le Directeur Adjoint, bonjour ! »

« Sam, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! »

« Oh, ça va, si on peut même plus rire ! Partenaire ! Tu deviens trop sérieux ! »

Kensi et Deeks, quant à eux, avaient eu un petit garçon nommé Thomas mais plus appelé Tommy. Il avait 6 ans. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, Kensi s'y opposait et refusait systématiquement toutes les demandes de son partenaire et conjoint.

Par contre, Deeks avait enfin signé les papiers qui faisaient de lui officiellement un agent du NCIS.

Un nouvel agent avait également fait son apparition dans l'équipe pour remplacer Callen lorsqu'il était trop occupé par son nouveau poste. Il s'appelait Nicolas, avait 22 ans et sortait tout juste de l'école. Il était encore impulsif mais progressait de jour en jour. Il s'entendait à merveille avec Aylee au grand désarroi de son père qui la trouvait trop jeune pour fréquenter des garçons.

« Aylee ! Salut ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure-là ? » demanda Deeks

« Salut ! Non, je commence mon stage aujourd'hui ! Vous allez m'avoir dans les pattes pendant 2 semaines ! Tout le temps ! Je ne vais pas vous lâcher d'une semelle ! »

« Doucement quand même ! Aylee, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton stage ? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles sur le terrain ! »

« Oh mais papa ! C'est le plus intéressant ! »

« Mais aussi le plus dangereux ! Donc c'est non ! »

« Oh la la, tu es vraiment pas drôle » répondit-elle en bougonnant pendant qu'il retournait voir Nell

« Il a raison et tu le sais bien » lui dit Sam

« Oui mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne » s'écria G de l'autre bout du bâtiment

« Pfffff…. »

L'arrivée d'Eric interrompit toutes les négociations « On a une affaire ».

Toute l'équipe se dirigea vers l'étage sauf Aylee qui ne savait pas si elle devait les suivre ou pas.

« Reste un peu en bas pour le moment, je t'appelle dès que tu peux nous rejoindre » lui dit Callen

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'assit au pied de l'escalier pour attendre.

Son père savait que l'affaire sur laquelle son équipe allait enquêter concernait un décès, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit de photos choquantes.

« Bonjour Eric, tu peux commencer » dit-il en arrivant dans le centre des opérations.

« Bonjour Callen ! Un marin a fait une overdose dans la boite de nuit, 3 Monts, la nuit dernière. Il a été retrouvé dans les toilettes dans cet état »

Des photos du corps firent leur apparition sur l'écran géant. L'homme était sur le sol, au milieu de la pièce, sa chemise ouverte dévoilant son torse, une large blessure sur le front.

« Un vigile a tenté de le ranimer » ajouta Eric avant que quelqu'un ne lui pose la question

« Il s'appelait John Philips, avait 25 ans et était sous-officier » ajouta Callen

« On dirait qu'il s'est cogné la tête contre le miroir » dit Kensi

« Il était allé tout seul dans le club ? » demanda Deeks

« On attend encore les conclusions du médecin légiste. Personne n'a su dire s'il était accompagné ou pas… »

« Ok, Kensi, Deeks, vous vous chargez du club, Sam et moi allons voir ses parents. Nicolas, tu restes ici. Eric, je fais monter Aylee, enlève toutes les photos du corps s'il te plait. Elle va rester avec vous »


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2! Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews! 11 rien que pour le 1er chapitre! suis trop fière! **

**Merci Eline Gonzales pour ta review! j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire! A vous plaire d'ailleurs! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

L'équipe sortit. Lorsque G arriva à hauteur de sa fille, il lui dit de monter rejoindre Nicolas et Eric. Ce qu'elle se précipita de faire !

« Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle à peine arrivée dans la pièce

« Euh, bah rien pour l'instant » répondit Eric un peu gêné

« Ok… » répondit-elle, déçue

Elle s'assit autour de la table centrale

« C'est marrant que tu t'assois là, on dirait… » commença-t-il à dire

« On dirait ? »

« Non, non, rien »

« Eric ! »

« Ok, on dirait ta mère. Elle s'asseyait là quand elle ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain ! » finit-il par avouer

« Oh… » répondit-elle avec surprise

Pendant ce temps, sur la scène de crime, au club, Kensi et Deeks discutaient avec le gérant des lieux, Jack Fabri.

« Tout mon personnel est choqué de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir »

« Vous n'aviez jamais eu de problèmes ? » demanda Kensi

« Jamais »

« Vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de la drogue qui circulait ici ? » demanda Deeks, soupçonneux

« Un peu, mais jamais au point d'une overdose… On ne peut malheureusement pas tout surveiller »

« Est-ce qu'on peut interroger vos employés ? Surtout la personne qui s'est principalement occupée de lui ? »

« Bien sûr ! » C'était Jessica, elle est là-bas » dit-il en désignant une jeune femme blonde au fond de la pièce.

Les deux agents le remercièrent puis se dirigèrent vers la jeune hôtesse.

Quant à Callen et Sam, ils venaient d'arriver chez les parents de la victime.

« Toutes nos condoléances, Madame, Monsieur » dit Callen

Monsieur et Madame Philips le remercièrent d'un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que votre fils venait vous voir régulièrement ? » leur demanda Sam

« Oui, dès qu'il le pouvait » répondit son père

« Il était très occupé entre son travail et la maison de quartier » ajouta sa mère

« Il était bénévole ? » demanda Sam

« Oui, il adorait s'occuper de ces enfants en difficulté et ils lui rendaient bien ! Il y passait tout son temps libre, mais il arrivait quand même à trouver des moments pour venir nous voir »

« Il avait une petite amie ? » demanda Callen

« Oh non, il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie ni le temps pour ça ! Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » dit Monsieur Philips

« Bien sûr »

« On nous a dit qu'il avait fait une overdose ?! »

« C'est impossible ! Mon fils ne se droguait pas ! » s'écria la mère avant de s'effondrer en sanglots

« Nous allons lever le voile sur ce mystère. Est-ce que vous lui connaissiez des ennemis, quelqu'un avec il se serait disputé récemment ? » demanda Sam

« Non, je ne crois pas » répondit Monsieur Philips, sa femme étant en pleurs

Ils prirent congé des parents et rentrèrent à l'hacienda. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Kensi et Deeks. Ils montèrent directement au centre des opérations. Nell était avec Eric et Nicolas. Elle aimait continuer à aider son ancien partenaire et ami dans ses recherches.

Kensi commença à raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris au club lorsque Callen demanda « Où est Aylee ?! »

« Aucune idée, elle était ici y'a pas cinq minutes » répondirent Eric et Nicolas

Tout le monde partit à sa recherche. « Je l'ai trouvé ! » cria Kensi depuis la salle de gym. Aylee était en train de s'entraîner sur le sac de frappe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de maltraiter le pauvre sac

« On se demandait ou tu étais passée… »

« J'étais inutile là-haut alors je suis venue m'entraîner un peu en attendant votre retour, c'est tout » répondit Aylee en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires

« Aylee ? Ce bracelet ? C'est celui que portait ta mère ? » demanda Kensi en apercevant la plaque accrochée à un cordon bleu au poignet de la jeune fille

« Oui ! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'y tiens, à quel point il m'est précieux ! »

« Crois-moi, j'imagine très bien ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en mettant instinctivement la main dans sa poche afin de vérifier que son couteau était toujours là. Ce couteau que son père lui avait offert, il y a des années.

Elles furent tirées de leurs pensées par le reste de l'équipe qui arriva dans la pièce. « Aylee ! Préviens quand tu t'en vas comme ça ! » la réprimanda gentiment Callen

« J'étais juste là, Papa ! Je m'entraînais, vu que je ne peux pas aller à mes entraînement pendant mon stage »

« Ah oui, ton karaté ! C'est vrai que tu n'auras pas tes 6 heures par semaine du coup… »

« Bah non… Je n'ai pas le droit de venir ici ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète

« Si, mais tu préviens, c'est tout ! Tu vas prendre une douche et tu nous rejoins là-haut pour le debrief ? » lui répondit son père en l'embrassement tendrement sur le front

Aylee acquiesça et se dirigea vers les douches pendant que les Agents retournaient à l'étage où les attendaient Eric et Nell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh la la la... je suis désolée, je suis hyper en retard dans ma publication... j'ai été malade cette semaine et je n'ai pas fait grand chose... En fait, j'ai rien fait du tout même... nul part! Complètement à la ramasse la Paupo... **

**Je me dépêche de rattraper mon retard! voilà donc le chapitre n°3... J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant! Et merci 1000 fois pour vos nombreuses reviews! Ca fait un bien fou! merci merci! **

**Plein de bisous, et bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Elle les rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard. Sam était en train d'expliquer que John Philips faisait du bénévolat à la maison de quartier. Eric affichait en même temps des photos des jeunes qui se rendaient là-bas.

« Je le connais lui ! » s'exclama Aylee après l'apparition d'une photo sur l'écran « Aaron Koji » dit-elle en même temps qu'Eric

« Il est au lycée avec moi ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant les regards pleins de curiosité tournés vers elle

« Ok »

« Il faut qu'on arrive à trouver la source de la drogue »

« Il y a beaucoup de jeunes à la maison de quartier, il y en a peut-être un qui serait au courant de quelque chose » proposa Kensi

« Pas bête ! Sam, ça te dit un peu de bénévolat ? » demanda Callen

Sam acquiesça et partit se préparer.

« Eric, tu me feras le plaisir d'appeler la DEA pour leur parler du club. Je suis sûr que Talia aimerait y faire une descente prochainement ! »

« Tout de suite, Callen »

« Kensi, Deeks, vous surveillez Sam. Je reste ici, j'ai du travail. Nicolas, je te confie Aylee » et il descendit s'installer à son bureau

Nell, Kensi et Deeks sortirent de la pièce, Eric se mit au travail. Nicolas et Aylee restèrent au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire. Puis, ils décidèrent de sortir à leur tour et de se promener le long de la mezzanine en attendant.

Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient retournés dans la salle des opérations voir si Eric avait des nouvelles de Sam ou s'il avait besoin d'aide. Sam venait juste d'appeler pour avertir qu'Aaron n'était pas là et que tout semblait normal pour le moment.

« Eric, tu diras à Callen que je le remercie pour mes 2 nounous ! »

« D'accord ! » répondit Eric en riant

« Toujours pas besoin d'aide ? » demanda Nicolas à Eric

« Si, je veux bien que tu m'aides à identifier toutes les voitures qui vont à la maison de quartier ! C'est fou tout ce trafic ! Aylee aussi, si tu veux ! »

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'installer à un poste. Ils étaient en pleine recherche lorsque Sam redonna de ses nouvelles « Eric, personne n'est au courant de quoi que ce soit ici ou ils ne veulent rien dire. Cet Aaron a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important et respecté, il faut absolument qu'on le trouve et qu'on l'approche… Je rentre ! Tu peux prévenir mes baby-sitters et Callen ? »

« Tout de suite, Sam ! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama soudain Aylee tout en partant précipitamment de la pièce

Nicolas et Eric la suivirent, intrigués.

Aylee se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de Callen « Papa, je sais comment approcher Aaron ! »

Il releva la tête de ses papiers « Je t'écoute »

« S'il n'est pas à la maison de quartier, c'est qu'il doit être au lycée ! »

« Continue »

« Qui de mieux placé que moi pour prendre contact avec lui, à l'école ? »

« C'est absolument hors de question ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, Aylee, je ne veux pas que tu ailles sur le terrain, du moins pas tant que tu ne seras pas un vrai agent ! » lui répondit-il en se levant « Eric, on est où, du nouveau ? »

« Sam est sur le chemin du retour, Kensi et Deeks suivent »

« Faut qu'on trouve Aaron et un moyen de lui parler ! Je suis sûr que tout vient de lui ! » dit Sam, arrivant à l'instant à l'hacienda

« Aylee suggérait qu'il était peut-être au lycée… » dit Nicolas

« Bah oui, logique ! Et pourquoi ne pas envoyer Aylee là-bas ? C'est bien là que tu vas en cours ? » demanda Sam

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ca ferait un super stage en plus ! » ajouta Kensi qui arrivait au même moment

« Non, non et non ! Je refuse ! Je ne la mettrai pas en danger ! » s'exclama Callen qui commençait sérieusement à être énervé « Aylee n'ira pas sur le terrain, point. »

« Callen » lui dit Sam en l'emmenant dans un coin de la pièce « Tu ne vas quand même pas faire foirer une enquête ?! C'est une super occas' ! Et on sera tous là, il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets… »

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ou quoi ?! Bon ok, mais je suis de la partie aussi ! »

« Papa, tu es le meilleur ! » s'écria Aylee tout en poussant un cri de joie

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, je te préviens, jeune fille ! » lui répondit-il « Nell, tu vas la préparer ? »

Nell acquiesça et partit avec Aylee dans le coin technique.

« Vous avez gagné pour cette fois mais gare à vous s'il lui arrive le moindre souci… »

« Il ne lui arrivera rien, on te le promet ! Et puis, tu seras là aussi pour veiller au grain ! »

Les 5 agents et le technicien informatique remontèrent à l'étage pour élaborer un plan d'approche. Aylee et Nell les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaahhhhh je suis irrécupérable... voilà que je suis encore en retard! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, j'ai vraiment du mal avec mon pc... je ne vais quasiment pas dessus... je suis vraiment vraiment désolée... bon un point positif dans l'histoire quand même, je suis moins en retard que la semaine dernière... je vais d'ailleurs peut-être garder le vendredi comme jour de publication !**

**Bon je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

Une fois le plan mit en place, toute l'équipe prit la route du lycée. Aylee était impatiente comme un matin de Noël devant la montagne de cadeaux au pied du sapin. Elle descendit de la voiture et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée lorsque son père l'interpela « Aylee, tu te souviens de tout ce que tu dois faire ? » lui demanda-t-il, anxieux

« Mais oui, Papa ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien ! » lui répondit-elle, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger à nouveau vers son école

Arrivée près de la porte, elle s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration et entra. C'était plutôt calme, il faut dire que la plupart des étudiants étaient en cours à cette heure. Elle commença par se diriger vers son casier, elle avait des affaires à récupérer, ça tombait bien.

Ensuite, elle décida de faire un tour dans le bâtiment en espérant croiser Aaron au détour d'un couloir. Elle croisa Nicolas qui se faisait passer pour un étudiant et Kensi pour une prof remplaçante.

Dans un coin de la cour, elle aperçut enfin Aaron et ses amis. Ils étaient en pleine discussion. Elle avertit l'équipe par le biais de l'oreillette puis se dirigea vers eux.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! » lui répondit l'ensemble du groupe sauf Aaron

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en stage ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Comment… ? »

« Tu es bien en 1ère année ? »

Aylee acquiesça

« Donc tu es censée être en stage… »

« Oui mais j'avais des affaires à récupérer » lui répondit-elle en montrant ses classeurs pris quelques instants plus tôt dans son casier « Mais j'espérais bien te voir aussi » avoua-t-elle

Il la regarda, intrigué

« C'est mon premier jour de stage, et ils me mettent déjà la pression comme pas possible ! Je vais jamais tenir les 2 semaines à ce rythme-là… Je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? »

« Et comment je ferais ça ? »

« On m'a dit que tu vendais des cachets miracle pour aider à tenir lors des révisions d'examens… »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet

« Personne en particulier, des bruits de couloirs… »

Il se calma et se rassit « Effectivement, je devrais pouvoir t'aider, mais pas ici, rendez-vous à 19h00 devant le cinéma »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure » et elle partit

Elle s'assura qu'elle n'était pas suivie et rejoignit les agents à la voiture. L'Agent de la DEA, Talia Del Campo les avait rejoints.

« Bien joué ! » lui dit Deeks « Tape m'en 5 ! »

« Merci ! » répondit Aylee en lui frappant la main

« Elle est douée, très douée ! » dit Sam à Callen qui préféra faire la sourde oreille

« Hangar, tout le monde » finit-il par dire

Une fois au hangar à bateaux, Aylee commença à raconter sa conversation avec Aaron.

Kensi et Nicolas qui étaient restés un peu plus longtemps à l'école, arrivèrent au même moment. Kensi se stoppa net « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! Salut Talia ! »

« Contente de te voir ! » lui répondit Talia « Je suis là parce que vous enquêtez sur un trafic de drogue. Drogue égal DEA donc moi… »

Kensi alla donc s'installer entre Deeks et Talia non sans avoir prit dans ses bras son amie.

L'ambiance était plutôt bon enfant. Callen fit un signe à sa fille pour qu'elle continue. Elle reprit donc son récit. Lorsqu'elle arriva au moment du rendez-vous, le soir même, Callen s'emporta « C'est hors de question ! Non, non ! Je n'étais déjà pas d'accord pour que tu le rencontres à l'école mais alors là ! »

« Mais Papa ! Il faut que je continue ! Tu ne peux pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, il me connait, c'est moi qu'il s'attend à voir ce soir… »

Callen dut admettre que sa fille avait raison. Il finit par accepter et ils purent mettre un nouveau plan en place.

Au moment de partir, Kensi interpela Aylee et lui tendit son couteau.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? »

« Oui bien sûr »

« Prends-le alors, au cas où… »

« Merci Kens' » la remercia Aylee, touchée par ce geste « Je vais en prendre le plus grand soin » lui dit-elle en le glissant dans sa bottine

Puis, elles rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe qui les attendait à l'extérieur.

Ils arrêtèrent les véhicules à 2 pâtés de maison du cinéma, il était 18h30. Callen fit répéter une dernière fois le plan à sa fille. Il était visiblement inquiet… « Tout va bien se passer » le rassura Aylee, sûre d'elle.

Elle sortit du van et prit la direction du lieu du rendez-vous. Sur le trajet, elle sentit son assurance s'envoler, la pression monter, une petite boule se former au niveau de l'estomac. Elle se rassura en pensant à son père qui n'était pas loin, prêt à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Elle se prit à s'imaginer dans la peau de sa mère, se demandant comment elle agirait à sa place.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arriva rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle était légèrement en avance. Aaron n'était pas encore là. Elle toucha son collier-caméra pour se rassurer.

« Papa ? » appela-t-elle

« Je suis là » lui répondit-il dans l'oreillette « Tout va bien se passer, je vois et j'entends tout. Nous sommes juste à côté. Rassure-toi »

« D'accord »

Aaron apparut au bout de la rue. Aylee le vit, souffla un grand coup « Ok, c'est parti » et elle alla au devant d'Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis vraiment trop nulle! Je poste mon nouveau chapitre sans avoir prit le temps de répondre à vos reviews du chapitre précédent... Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi en ce moment, mais j'ai vraiment du mal! Je vais tout faire pour me rattraper et répondre à toutes vos reviews! Oui oui, toutes, même celles du chapitre 4! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse encore une fois pour ce manque de savoir vivre! Merciiiiii à vous !**

* * *

« Salut ! »

« Pile à l'heure, j'adore ça ! Un bon point pour toi ! » lui dit le jeune homme

Aylee lui répondit par un sourire « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »

« Eh, eh, pas comme ça, pas ici ! Ca va pas non ? » Il l'emmena dans une ruelle derrière le cinéma « Voilà ce que je peux te proposer, ça va t'aider à tenir la pression »

« Comment ça s'appelle ? C'est pas dangereux ? »

« C'est du Modiodal et non ça n'est pas dangereux ! C'est comme si tu prenais des vitamines ! »

« D'accord ! Mais où est-ce que tu trouves tout ça ? Ca a l'air d'être un sacré trafic ! J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde en prend ! »

« Ca c'est mes affaires ! Tu ne seras jamais en manque si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ! »

« Et tu es sûr que ça n'est pas dangereux ? Parce que j'ai entendu qu'un marine était décédé après en avoir prit… »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il soupçonneux

« Ca va déraper, on intervient » lança Callen depuis le van

« Attend un peu, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir » lui répondit Sam

« Ils en ont parlé aux informations » lui répondit Aylee sans se laisser intimidée par le ton menaçant que commençait à prendre son interlocuteur

« Oui, mais ils n'ont jamais précisé le nom de la drogue qu'il avait prit. Je répète donc ma question, comment tu sais ça ? » redemanda-t-il de plus en plus menaçant

« Euh… » Aylee commença à reculer mais se retrouva coincée contre un mur, Aaron avançant vers elle

« Là c'est bon, on intervient ! » s'exclama Callen en se précipitant à l'extérieur du véhicule suivi par son équipe

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils trouvèrent Aaron baignant dans une mare de sang et Aylee qui le regardait fixement, le couteau de Kensi à la main.

Callen s'approcha d'elle, lui prit délicatement le couteau qu'il tendit à sa propriétaire puis la prit dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il m'a sauté dessus » dit-elle en sanglots « Je l'ai tué… »

« Tu as très bien réagi ma chérie ! »

« Il est vivant ! Appelez une ambulance ! » s'exclama Sam qui était allé vérifier le pouls d'Aaron

Callen décida d'emmener sa fille à l'hacienda pour qu'elle y retrouve ses esprits et laissa son équipe attendre les secours.

Kensi, Deeks, Nicolas et Sam rentrèrent une heure après. Ils trouvèrent Aylee en train de raconter à Nell et Eric, comment elle s'était battue contre Aaron.

« Mais tu vois, il était bien plus grand que moi alors je l'ai d'abord frappé à la cuisse puis au ventre… »…

Callen était à son bureau et la regardait faire de grands gestes pour mimer ses actions. Elle éclata de rire, cela le fit sourire. Elle était vraiment forte. Après cette journée, il en était à présent sûr et certain, elle était faite pour ce métier. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sam qui venait lui faire son rapport de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ du cinéma.

« Aaron a repris connaissance juste avant l'arrivée des secours, il a avoué être à la tête de ce trafic. Il se faisait aider par un complice qui travaillait dans une pharmacie. On a envoyé l'Agent Del Campo l'arrêter »

Il se tourna vers Aylee « Ca a l'air d'aller… »

« Très bien même ! On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie ! »

« Tant mieux ! Encore une bonne journée de passée ! »

« Oui. Bonne soirée Sam ! »

« A toi aussi Callen »

« Aylee, on rentre ? »

« Oui mais… tu ne devais pas aller chez Emily ce soir ? »

« Si mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai pas trop envie de te laisser seule »

« Oh non papa, ne te prive pas d'une soirée avec elle pour moi ! Je vais super bien, je t'assure ! »

« Tu es sûre ? Bon, je te dépose à la maison alors et je vais chez Emily ensuite alors ! Mais, s'il y a le moindre souci, même n'importe quoi, tu m'appelles et j'arrive immédiatement, Emily ou pas ! Ok ? »

« Emily ? C'est qui Emily ?! » demanda Sam, interloqué

« Personne »

« Je n'y crois pas ! Tu sors avec quelqu'un et tu ne me dis rien ?! Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Viens Aylee, on s'en va ! »

« Callen !... Aylee ?! »

« 2 ans… »

« Arrffff Aylee non… » soupira Callen

« Quoi ?! 2 ans ?! Ah non mais là, j'hallucine ! Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ou pas du tout ?! »

« Sam, ça suffit ! Rentre chez toi, on en reparlera plus tard ! Bonne soirée, à demain ! » et il partit avec sa fille, laissant Sam, stupéfait au milieu de l'hacienda

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Deeks

« Callen… il a une copine… » leur dit-il d'un ton hébété

« Et bien, tant mieux pour lui ! Pourquoi ton air choqué ? »

« Parce que ça fait 2 ans ! Il ne m'a rien dit… Et j'ai rien vu… »

« 2 ans ?! Non sérieux ?! Alors là, il a fait fort ! »

« Carrément mais si ça ne vous gêne pas, on verra ça demain. Deeks, on rentre ? Je suis épuisée ! »

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé la nuit chez son amie Emily, Callen fit un crochet par chez lui afin de récupérer sa fille avant d'aller à l'OPS. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, la nuit avait donc dû bien se passer.

La maison était calme, silencieuse.

« Aylee, tu n'es pas encore debout ? On va être en retard ! » appela-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle n'y était pas et le lit était fait.

Il fit le tour de la maison sans la trouver.

« Mais où peut-elle bien être ? » se demanda-t-il

Il essaya de l'appeler sur son portable. Il l'entendit sonner dans sa chambre. Elle ne se séparait jamais de son téléphone. Callen commença à s'inquiéter.

Il appela Nell pour lui demander de lancer une alerte à tous les agents et prit rapidement la direction de l'hacienda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis à l'heure que ce soit dans ma publication ou dans les réponses aux reviews! hihi ! Je sais que vous vous demandez tous où se cache notre petite Aylee... Allez-vous le savoir aujourd'hui?! Il faut que vous lisiez ce chapitre alors! lol ! **  
**Bonne lecture à vous! **

* * *

Une fois arrivé sur place, il monta directement dans la salle des opérations, Sam et Nicolas étaient déjà là avec Nell et Eric.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce

Nell secoua la tête négativement

« Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec notre trafic de drogue ? » demanda Sam

« Qu'est ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ? Pour agir aussi rapidement » lui répondit G, vraiment angoissé « On a dû louper un truc »

« Callen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Kensi en franchissant les portes de la salle, suivie par Deeks

« Aylee a disparu… »

« Quoi ?! Oh non… »

Eric était en train de visionner les caméras de circulation situées aux alentours de la maison de Callen et Nell continuait à chercher des informations sur Aaron Koji pour voir, si comme Callen le pensait, ils avaient manqué quelque chose.

« Et si on allait interroger Koji ? Il doit être sorti du bloc à l'heure qu'il est ! Il pourrait nous apprendre un truc ?! » proposa Deeks

« Hum, malheureusement, il ne pourra plus nous aider… Il est décédé sur la table d'opération, cette nuit… » répondit Nell

« Ah… » soupira Deeks

« Oh et elle n'a même plus mon couteau ! » se dit Kensi en s'appuyant sur la console centrale, la tête entre les mains

Deeks lui frotta le dos pour lui remonter le moral

« Et dans les affaires de Koji, genre son portable ? Y'a rien ? » demanda-t-elle se redressant soudainement, faisant sursauter son partenaire par la même occasion

« Je suis déjà en train de chercher dedans » lui répondit Nell

« Ah, bah oui, forcément… »

« Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que ça n'était pas lui à la tête du trafic. Il était trop jeune… » dit Callen

« Koji est mort, ok, mais pas son complice ! » s'exclama Sam

« Mais oui ! Sam, on va au centre pénitencier ! » dit G, se dirigeant vers la porte, son partenaire sur les talons laissant le reste de l'équipe continuer à chercher

Sur le chemin de la prison, Sam regarda son partenaire, inquiet. Callen n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ de l'OPS, il regardait dehors, le regard dans le vague.

« G, ça va aller ? »

« Il va bien falloir… » lui répondit-il, ne semblant pas lui-même convaincu de sa réponse « Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule hier »

« Non, G ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à te culpabiliser ! Ca ne sert à rien de te dire des trucs comme ça ! »

« Oui mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu ne vas pas l'empêcher de sortir ! »

« Je devrais peut-être... »

« Arrête donc de dire des bêtises ! On arrive… »

Il gara la Challenger sur le parking, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la prison où ils durent s'inscrire et y laisser leurs armes avant d'être amené à Geoffrey Valdon, le complice d'Aaron.

Ils furent amenés en salle de visite où il les attendait déjà…

« Où est ma fille ?! » aboya G, l'attrapant par le col pour le plaquer contre un mur entraînant en même temps la chaise sur laquelle il était assis

« Quoi ? Mais ? » essaya-t-il de répondre

« G ! Arrête ! Lâche-le ! » s'exclama Sam en intervenant pour les séparer

« Merci » lui dit Geoffrey en toisant par la même occasion G du regard. Il ne vit pas venir le coup de poing qui lui assena Sam.

G le regarda, interrogateur et surpris

« Il m'a énervé » lui dit simplement son partenaire puis reportant son attention sur le prisonnier « Bon, le monsieur t'a posé une question ! »

« Je ne dirais rien sans mon avocat » répondit-il en frottant sa mâchoire douloureuse

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer, on n'a pas du tout envie de jouer au gentil et au méchant ! Ca sera méchant et méchant… »

« Alors, si tu tiens à tes dents, tu ferais mieux de parler » le menaça Sam

Il essaya de résister un peu mais devant l'imposante masse musculaire du SEAL, il capitula « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure » lui répondit Callen « Où est ma fille ? »

« Hein, mais quelle fille ?! »

« Aylee… Ma fille ! »

« Aylee ? C'est votre… Oh la vache ! Elle nous a bien eus ! Mais euh, attendez, elle a disparu ? Je n'y suis pour rien, moi ! »

« Tu ne sais rien ? »

« Non, rien du tout, promis ! »

« Tu vas me faire croire que ça, ça dirige un trafic de drogue ? » dit Callen à Sam

« Diriger ? Qui dirige ? Je dirige rien du tout ! » s'exclama Geoffrey

« Ah bon, c'est pas ce que nous a dit Aaron pourtant ! »

« Il vous a dit n'importe quoi ! Allez lui redemander ! »

« Ca va être difficile parce qu'il est mort cette nuit. Il n'y a plus personne pour te défendre… Tu vas prendre pour tout le monde » lui dit Sam

« A moins que tu nous dises ce que tu sais vraiment »

« Mais je ne suis au courant de rien ! Aaron me passait des commandes de Modiodal et je lui livrais la marchandise mais c'est tout »

« Dans vos échanges, il n'a jamais parlé de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non, ça ne me dit rien… Oh attendez, je me souviens qu'un jour il était furieux parce qu'il y avait eu un retard de livraison et il m'a dit que Omar n'allait pas être content. C'est peut être un client ou le chef… »

« On vérifiera. C'est tout ? »

« Oui »

Callen et Sam prirent congé de Geoffrey, appelèrent Eric pour lui transmettre les informations obtenues, récupérèrent leurs armes à l'accueil puis montèrent dans la voiture pour rentrer à l'OPS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon allons-nous enfin savoir où est Aylee?! Un petit peu mais pas complètement! Faut bien garder un peu de suspens pour le dernier chapitre! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Sam jeta à nouveau un regard inquiet à son partenaire et ami « On va la retrouver, G, je te le promets »

Callen le remercia du regard. Le chemin se fit dans le plus grand silence.

Arrivés à l'hacienda, ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et firent leur entrée dans la salle des opérations

« Dites-moi que vous avez du nouveau ? » demanda Callen

« Rien pour le moment… Il y a plein de Omar à L.A et sans nom de famille, c'est un peu compliqué »

« Et en ce qui concerne les caméras autour de chez moi ? »

« Là c'est pareil, comme on a pas d'heure précise, c'est un peu vague. On a cependant trouvé quelques véhicules qui nous paraissent suspects, on fait des recherches dessus »

« Donc rien de neuf pour l'instant ? »

« C'est ça »

« Si vous me cherchez, je serais au stand de tir » dit Callen. Et il sortit de la pièce

Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler. Il avait l'impression de vivre son pire cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester son métier par moment. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre sa fille. Il avait déjà eu énormément de difficultés à se remettre de la mort de sa femme. Aylee, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'armurerie, son téléphone sonna. Un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha « Allo !»

« Agent Callen ? » lui dit un homme dont la voix était modifiée

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis celui qui détient votre fille. Si vous voulez la récupérer, rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans votre ancienne maison avec tout le modiodal que vous avez saisi »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'elle est encore en vie ? »

Il entendit l'homme dire à quelqu'un « Allez, dis quelque chose »

Puis « Papa ? »

« Aylee ? Aylee, ma chérie ! Je vais venir te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Bien entendu, Monsieur Callen, je compte sur vous pour venir seul » Et il raccrocha

Callen fit aussitôt demi-tour, récupéra sa voiture et partit en direction de son ancien logement.

Sur le trajet, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir à comment il allait faire pour récupérer les médicaments qui avaient été saisi. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus que 25 minutes. Il appela l'Agent Del Campo « Talia ? J'aurai besoin de tout le modiodal que vous avez saisi hier »

« Pourquoi ? Tout a été stocké dans le local à preuves ! »

« On doit faire des analyses dessus ! Je suis en chemin, je suis là dans 10 minutes ! »

« Mais je n'aurai pas le temps de tout sortir en si peu de temps ! Allo ? Callen ? » Il avait déjà raccroché « Fait chier ! » Elle sentit que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait mais choisit de faire confiance au Directeur Adjoint du NCIS et d'aller chercher ce médicament.

Callen arriva peu de temps après, elle le trouva tendu. Il dit à peine bonjour et demanda où étaient les boites de médicaments. Talia lui donna un sac de sport, lui demanda de signer le formulaire de sortie des pièces à conviction. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Pendant ce temps, à l'OPS, Eric avait fini par identifier le véhicule qui avait servi à l'enlèvement d'Aylee. C'était un van qui avait été déclaré volé la nuit d'avant.

« Euh Sam, tu pourrais aller chercher Callen, le kaléidoscope a trouvé le véhicule »

Sam descendit mais ne trouva pas son partenaire « Il n'est plus là ! » dit-il une fois remonté

Kensi était au téléphone « Ok, merci Talia, à plus ! »

« Callen vient de passer à la DEA pour récupérer tout le modiodal, soit disant qu'on devait faire des analyses »

« Putain, ça sent pas bon ! Il va faire une connerie ! Eric, où as-tu localisé le van ? »

« A l'ancienne maison de Callen, je sais, c'est bizarre »

« Hum, pas tant que ça ! Et Callen ? »

« Laisse-moi 2 secondes…. Au même endroit ! »

« Ok, préviens l'équipe d'intervention ! On va là-bas ! Il est parti chercher sa fille tout seul »

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur place. La voiture de Callen était là mais pas lui. Il devait être à l'intérieur de la maison…

G était effectivement arrivé 10 minutes plus tôt. Il se gara devant son ancienne demeure, sortit de la voiture, prit le sac rempli de médicament et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il appuya sur la sonnette et patienta quelques instants.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre... Et la fin d'un suspens interminable! Callen va-t-il réussir à sauver sa fille chérie?! Ahah! Pour savoir, je vous laisse le lire! **

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, une femme visiblement effrayée apparut. Elle s'écarta pour laisser G entrer. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui mais ne vit pas sa fille.

Un homme était dans la même pièce qu'eux et les menaçait avec un fusil mitrailleur. « Fouille-le » ordonna-t-il à la femme qui s'exécuta en tremblant

G se laissa faire calmement tout en continuant à chercher sa fille du regard. La femme trouva l'arme cachée dans le bas du dos de l'agent. Elle la donna à son ravisseur. Puis, une fois, la fouille finie, elle s'écarta et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Le Modiodal est dans le sac. Où est ma fille ? »

« Zac, amène la fille » appela l'homme qui menaçait G

Un autre homme, certainement le dénommé Zac, sorti de la pièce d'à côté tenant par le bras Aylee qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Elle se calma aussitôt qu'elle vit son père. Il la lâcha, la laissant rejoindre G. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant sa fille contre lui. Il la serra le plus fort possible comme si le fait de la serrer ainsi les ferait partir de ce lieu instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama Omar « Tu as prévenu tes collègues ? » demanda-t-il à G en lui arrachant Aylee des bras et la jetant vers son complice

« Papa ! »

« Mais non, je n'ai prévenu personne, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » répondit G

« Regarde par la fenêtre »

G jeta un œil dehors et aperçut la Challenger ainsi que l'équipe d'intervention du SWAT. Ses collègues ne semblaient pas être devant la maison. Il esquissa un sourire.

Il se retourna vers leurs ravisseurs « Je vous promet que je ne suis au courant de rien mais c'est plutôt mauvais signe pour vous. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre si vous tenez à la vie »

« Omar, on fait quoi ? » demanda Zac paniqué mais tenant toujours Aylee « J'ai pas envie de mourir ! »

« Arrête tes bêtises, on ne va pas mourir ! Mais elle par contre » dit-il en pointant son arme sur la femme, toujours assise dans le fauteuil, qui se mit à sangloter et à trembler

G regarda sa fille du coin de l'œil. Elle le regardait aussi et sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il fit un léger signe de tête et se précipita sur Omar pour le désarmer et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Aylee agit en même temps et attaqua Zac. L'effet de surprise fut un succès et les 2 hommes furent rapidement maîtrisés et menottés.

Aylee se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de son père et lui dit d'un air malicieux et fier « On est les meilleurs ! »

Il rit à cette réflexion et la serra un peu plus fort. Ce fut dans cette position que les trouva Sam qui entrait à l'instant dans la pièce.

« Tu es en retard, partenaire ! » lui dit G

Kensi et Deeks arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard « Et voilà qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous maintenant ! »

Ils ressortirent aussitôt de la maison pour prévenir le SWAT qu'ils avaient la situation en main et dire à la DEA que les suspects les attendaient à l'intérieur.

La femme qui était choquée, avait été prise en charge par les secours.

Aylee était sortie prendre l'air et rejoindre Kensi et Deeks.

« Nicolas n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non, on a préféré le laisser à l'OPS… Il est encore trop débutant »

« Hum je vois » répondit Aylee qui semblait déçue

« Oohh ! Le petit Ninja Callen est déçu ?! Elle aurait voulu que son Prince Charmant vienne la sauver ! »

« Mais arrête de dire des bêtises, Deeks ! C'est pas mon Prince Charmant ! Et je ne suis pas déçue ! »

« Mais oui, essaye de me faire croire ça ! Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, petit Ninja ! »

« Et je ne suis pas un Ninja ! » s'exclama Aylee en faisant une clé de bras à Deeks qui tomba à genoux

Kensi éclata de rire en voyant son conjoint gémir de douleur « Tu l'as cherché, Marty ! »

Aylee lâcha la prise et Deeks put se relever non sans se plaindre.

Callen qui était resté à l'intérieur de la maison, semblait pensif, le regard dans le vague.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Sam

« On dirait qu'ils prennent un malin plaisir à me rappeler la mort d'Alicia »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici ? Il y avait des dizaines d'endroits possibles »

« C'est vrai… Tu n'auras qu'à leur poser la question. Allez, viens dehors »

« J'arrive »

Il resta encore quelques instants, songeur, au milieu de ce salon où il avait vécu les meilleures années de sa vie, puis il rejoignit ses collègues et sa fille à l'extérieur.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'OPS où les attendaient avec impatience Nell, Eric et Nicolas.

Nicolas se précipita vers Aylee dès qu'il la vit « Je suis content que tu n'ais rien » Il fut sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras mais se ravisa en apercevant Callen qui les observait du coin de l'œil.

« Merci » lui répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Elle se moquait bien de la réaction de son père.

Nicolas fut surpris et terriblement gêné. Il ne sut quoi faire, il s'apprêtait à lui tapoter le dos amicalement mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il croisa le regard furibond de Callen. Ses collègues, eux, riaient aux éclats devant la situation plutôt cocasse.

Aylee se décala du torse étonnement musclé de Nicolas et regarda son père « Il va falloir t'y faire ! Il me plait et puis c'est tout ! »

« Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

« Non ! »

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation entre le père et la fille, le pauvre Nicolas rougissait de plus en plus. Ils parlaient de lui sans qu'il puisse intervenir. C'était vrai qu'Aylee lui plaisait énormément mais elle était aussi la fille du Directeur Adjoint du NCIS et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas avoir contre lui, c'était bien Callen. Il s'était mis dans une situation bien compliquée.

Le père et la fille finirent par trouver un accord. Callen ne voulait rien voir ni savoir de la relation d'Aylee et Nicolas. Il accepta qu'il « garde » sa fille les soirées où il devait travailler et la laisser seule. Callen se refusait pour le moment à la laisser seule pendant au moins les 6 mois qui suivirent cette affaire.

La fin du stage d'Aylee se passa bien. Elle ne chercha plus à retourner sur le terrain mais ne changea pas d'avis pour autant sur son futur métier.

* * *

**Et voilà... Tout est bien qui fini bien! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et surtout savouré parce que pour l'instant, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration et de motivation... Je crois que ça s'est vu d'ailleurs, et oui pour une fois, je ne suis pas en retard! **

**Bon ok, puisque vous êtes sages, je vais vous faire une révélation! Tadam... Roulements de tambours... Je suis enceinte! Et relativement fatiguée, d'où mes crises de flemmingite aiguës ! ^^ **

**Voilà, vous savez tout! Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous fais plein de bisous! Merci encore pour m'avoir suivie sur toutes mes fic! Je sais, ça sonne un peu comme des adieux mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien d'autre en tête donc je préfère partir dans cet optique... Désolée... **

**A bientôt! **


End file.
